


Even Authors Know How to Waltz

by Bug233



Category: A Moveable Feast - Ernest Hemingway, Literary RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug233/pseuds/Bug233
Summary: 风暴不会让文学巨匠们停止舞蹈。





	Even Authors Know How to Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even Authors Know How to Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399717) by [thewritersfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersfreedom/pseuds/thewritersfreedom). 



在干净的街区上空，比散发着橘黄色光线的灯柱高一点的地方；木窗格竖立在黑色的实心墙上。小小的广场笼罩在白色的光晕里。  
正交线的交汇处恰好在脆弱的屏障中间。玻璃窗上淌着上苍的泪，水滴奔向窗格的底层。慢慢的，它们汇成汩汩细流，从不请自来的云朵中落下。稍大的雨滴引着稍小的露珠一道滚入河中，然后它们像树枝一样岔开，往各自的道路上流去，最终停留在最低的木支架上。土地渴求的雨水在远足时发出砰砰的声响。呼啸的风暴祈求着进入昏暗房间的许可。  
在金色的光线外，一只柔软的手掌覆上使他们免受风雨侵袭的守护者。那热度在玻璃窗格上变成一层薄薄的水汽。他的手指更用力地在玻璃窗格上敲击，砰砰作响，带着惑人的温度。接着另一道绚丽夺目的光照亮他所处的房间；彩色的光晕混在一起，让卧室和客厅两个房间同时明亮了起来。  
“Scott,有什么不对吗？”一个深沉的声音从狭小的门廊尽头传来。另一个男人上身穿着一件白衬衫，衬衫下则是一具坚实的肉体。黑色的裤子因为长时间塞在手提箱里的缘故，有点皱巴巴的，一双健美结实的大腿就藏在裤管里。  
Scott自己的腿摇晃起来，他有些轻微的焦虑，又有些惊讶于Mr.Hemingway和外面流动的冷空气。“没什么，在风暴停住前我们得被困在这里了。天气太冷了，没法做其它事。”  
“你不想要雨中漫步吗？”Hemingway朝Scott走来。“外面很美，”他有些挂不住脸上礼节性的微笑了。这提议看起来不像是认真的，但也不像是开玩笑。可能两者都是？  
一阵惊雷轰散了云层，白色的闪电照亮了天空。“风暴更大了。”Scott摇晃了一下。“收音机都停止工作了。”年长一些的作家摇了摇头，啧啧道。突如其来的静电干扰让收音机失去了信号，沙沙作响，Scott一阵耳鸣。  
Hemingway把电台调频向左拨去，又把音量调低，直到小提琴和长笛声从收音机里飘出来，抚慰他们的心灵。慢慢的萨克斯风的音符从喇叭里飘向河流，小溪，湖泊，奏成一支欢快的交响乐。音质时高时低，和着狂风干扰收音机波长的节奏。交响乐队中第一排的长笛很快失去了声响，强风把它们的声音吹走了。  
小提琴和萨克斯风的演奏交汇到一起，曲折蜿蜒。另一组交响乐器则停下了。它们留下那些杰出的乐器以自己原有的韵律演奏。每一个悠扬的萨克斯风音符都在向小提琴弦蜿蜒的旋律致意。  
Hemingway走上前，环过Scott的腰。温热的呼吸在玻璃窗上留下雾的印记。旋转螺纹的指印像是雪地上留下的脚印。皮肤上的轻握迫使Scott转向Ernest，原本攀附上玻璃的手印滑了下来。另一只手举起Fitzgerrald的手，Hem的大拇指轻轻爱抚着另一位的手掌。手掌间小心的轻击引起了他们之间升温的连锁反应。  
现在他们的手掌印到一起，较大的粗糙的手握住较小的修长的手。当悠扬的潮鸣涌出，他们内心的燥热终于得到缓解。  
“我没想到我能跳成这样，”Hemingway将Scott的腰拉得更近。“事实上我很不擅长跳舞，”他承认的时候深深看向Fitzgerald的闪亮舞池。虽然那里现在和火炉里的焦木一样黑，比桦木椅子还黑，但是没有整个公寓里最大的那张床上盖着的柔软的巧克力色毯子黑。  
“我可能提供了一点帮助，老伙计。”Fitzgerald点了点头，绽出一个明亮的微笑。  
“能请你跳这支舞吗？”  
然后海明威的嘴角扬了起来。“你来领舞，Scott。”  
在舞步的快速变换中，他们的胳膊放低然后伸展开来。Scott的左手臂虚悬着，半环着对方的背，左脚向前点。Fitzgerald以一定节奏踩出直线，然后他的尖嘴黑鞋碰上Hemingway的圆头棕鞋。  
他用膝盖顶了顶左脚：“我的脚收回来的时候这只脚向后移动。”  
Ernest点了点头，然后看着他自己的脚向后滑去。“像这样？”  
他们脚底下的地毯颜色有些旧了。一朵花在他们的脚尖下盛开，原本鲜艳的金色图样变成了柔和的黄色。即使是花瓣下的叶子显然也喜欢自己重生后生机勃勃的绿色。地毯的边界让玫瑰开在一个稀疏灰化的世界里。Hemingway注意到，那些暗红的血色怪诞地并没有因时光而黯淡。  
Scott不断扬起充满活力的笑容，在他苍白的脸颊上，也在他挺翘的鼻梁上。他的两颊因为微笑而褶皱。一个印在爱尔兰化*的微笑和圆润的嘴角，他看起来很放松。

一步向前。两步退后。Hemingway几乎是满怀信心地踩上Fitzgerald的右脚。他以为那是正确的，但他步子迈得太大了。响亮的脚步声在橡木地板上激起一圈圈看不见的涟漪。Fitzgerald牢牢握住他新朋友的手，而Hemingway也回握那只修长的手掌。在又一个快速节拍后，Scott拉进了和新来的作家之间的距离。他们的胸膛一度平行，抵到一起。  
Hemingway把视线移向倒挂的彩虹；它显然就挂在Scott的脸上。  
然后是一阵混乱。海明威踩到了宽松的黑色花边然后鞋底跌向一边。Fitzgerald的鞋带显然在两者间的拔河比赛中为一方出了大力。他们摔倒在地毯上，两人的胸膛间再没有什么距离，两个的作家的脑袋磕在一起，都受了伤。Hemingway的前额和后脑勺受伤尤其严重。  
收音机发出的响声在他的脑子里盘旋。混杂的萨克斯风音符汇成一种古怪的白痴旋律。小提琴发出刺耳的声音，唱出破碎的词句。它们齐声呐喊咆哮，这些乐器各自喷吐着滑稽可笑的旋律。  
Scott的前额好受了些“你还好吗，Hem？”  
“嗯，我没事。”Hemingway答道。  
因为某些奇怪的原因，Fitzgerald把他的嘴唇印上Hemingway的前额。这双爱尔兰化的嘴唇让Hemingway脑中乱窜的旋律静了下来。  
音乐又一次复归于流动的优美旋律，但已经太迟了。这首曲子以最后的小提琴音符告终。  
太阳照常升起 的作者看到云层做就的门打开了；它们分开来，让金色的光线照进来，恰到好处地落在F. Scott Fitzgerald身上。

**Author's Note:**

> *爱尔兰化来自《夜色温柔》--她真正的本性是爱尔兰化的，浪漫的，不合逻辑的。


End file.
